Un amor diabólico
by B-Ookami
Summary: EL JUEGO Y LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN. EL FANFIC ES LO ÚNICO QUE ME PERTENECE. Una tormenta eléctrica en una noche de luna llena... Kanato está asustado y no puede dormir. Por eso, Raito le ayudará a 'relajarse'...


**Un amor diabólico**

Érase una vez… Nah, esto no va así, vayamos al grano.

Era una noche lluviosa, más bien una tormenta de las buenas, no nos engañemos. Sí, con rayos y truenos, vamos, de las típicas de las pelis de miedo. También era tarde, las doce de la noche, y hacía frío. Kanato daba vueltas en la cama, intentando dormir, pero no podía, aquel chaparrón no le permitía tranquilizarse y soñar. Cogió a Teddy, como siempre, y se dirigió al salón, no sin antes pasar por delante de las habitaciones de sus hermanos y Yui. Todos dormían, menos él, ya que aquellas tormentas le asustaban bastante. Ahora sí, se dirigió al salón por aquellos pasillos largos e interminables, hasta que se encontró cara a cara con la puerta de la sala. Se quedó mirando la entrada con una expresión indiferente, y la abrió, descubriendo su interior. Dio varios pasos para entrar en la sala y llegar a los lujosos sofás, donde se sentó, después de haber cogido un libro que leer y con el que poder entretenerse. Puso a Teddy en su regazo y ''ambos'' comenzaron a leer. La luz tenue de la lámpara iluminaba el rostro de nuestro con amigo concentrado en la lectura, y parte de la sala en la que se encontraba. Cada vez se iba notando que sus músculos se relajaban y su rostro pasó a expresar serenidad.

Hasta que escuchó un ruido.

El pelimorado levantó la vista del libro al frente, asustado, y paseó la mirada por el salón, buscando el culpable de aquella interrupción. Mientras inspeccionaba con la vista la habitación, reparó en las manillas del reloj: las dos de la madrugada. Se sorprendió: estaba tan enfrascado en la lectura, que no se dio cuenta de la hora que era. Pero no sentía sueño. Miró la ventana desde su sitio: había dejado de llover, y se veía claramente la luna llena en el oscuro cielo. Quizá si se iba ahora a dormir, conseguiría conciliar el sueño… pero algo le decía que se quedara un poco más. Era sábado, así que no le preocupaba quedarse hasta tarde despierto, así que hizo caso a ese pequeño sentimiento de seguir leyendo. Pero de nuevo, escuchó aquel ruido, y esta vez, vio una sombra pasar rápidamente en la pared, reflejada. ''_¿Quién puede ser?_'' se preguntó a sí mismo. Decidió investigar más a fondo. Dejó el libro sobre la mesilla del café, y se levantó, inspeccionando de nuevo el salón, y pensando por dónde empezar a buscar. Su mirada paró en un arcón pequeño, apartado en una pared, donde vio un libro pequeño. Abrazó a Teddy un poco más fuerte, y se fue a por el cuadernillo. Iba a paso de burra, pero tenía… miedo. Él mismo era un vampiro, y tenía miedo. ¿Era eso posible? Ya ves que sí.

Tras unos pasos que le costó dar en un minuto que le pareció una hora, llegó al mueble. Extendió la mano, y cogió el objeto, que era un diario, como se podía leer en la portada. Cogió el cuaderno con las dos manos y empezó a pasar hojas. Se dio cuenta de que era el diario del padre de Yui. Entonces, cayó de sus hojas, un papel, que más bien, parecía una foto. Kanato recogió del suelo la fotografía, y la miró: era Yui cuando era pequeña, en brazos de su padre. Se levantó, no sin dejar de mirar la imagen. Sonrió.

-¿Con quién crees que se quedará, Teddy? –le ''preguntó '' a su peluche.

-No lo sabe ni ella.-dijo una voz detrás de él. El chico se dio la vuelta, asustado, y vio a una figura recostada en la pared contraria de la que estaba el mueble que inspeccionaba, tapando su cara con un sombrero, aunque se le podía ver una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

-Raito-kun –dijo Kanato, recuperando la compostura. Raito rió.

-¿No puedes dormir? –preguntó el del sombrero, quitándoselo de la cara y poniéndoselo en su cabeza.

-Si pudiera, no estaría aquí –contestó el menor. El otro se acercó y le miró a los ojos.

-Tienes razón… -afirmó el ojiverde.

Kanato miró a otro lado, mientras que Raito, le observaba.

-¿Qué hacías? –preguntó este último.

-Leer –respondió el otro.

El castaño asintió. Se separó de su hermano y se sentó en el mismo sitio donde antes estaba el pelimorado. Cogió el libro que este último leía antes de irse a investigar, y leyó el título en silencio. Kanato seguía de pie en el sitio donde encontró el diario, clavando su mirada en el mayor.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? –preguntó este.

-Nada, me fui a por agua y al pasar por aquí, vi la luz encendida, haciendo que cambiase de planes –contestó el otro.

De nuevo, silencio. La verdad, es que se llevaban muy bien, pero el tema de conversación era muy pobre como para mantener una charla entre ellos dos.

-Raito-kun –dijo Kanato, rompiendo ese incómodo silencio. Raito se dio la vuelta para verle. El menor abrazó más a Teddy y dijo algo.

-Yui… A ella le gustas tú –dijo él mientras señalaba al castaño, quien abrió mucho los ojos, expresando sorpresa, pero luego negó, cerrando los ojos. Se levantó del sillón, y se dirigió con una sonrisa dulce hacia Kanato, quien iba retrocediendo poco a poco, hasta chocar con la pared. Raito se dirigía hacia él, sus ojos verdes brillaban con fuerza a la luz de la luna que entraba de la ventana.

-Pero yo quiero a otra persona… –dijo este con la misma expresión con la que iba hacia Kanato. Era cierto. Él quería a otra persona. Pero no era una cualquiera. Tenía cierta afinidad con dicha persona.

Raito se encontraba a un palmo de Kanato, y pasó por el lado derecho de este su brazo izquierdo, golpeando con fuerza la pared, y dejando encerrado al pelimorado. Este se estremeció al escuchar el golpe, y abrazó con fuerza a Teddy. Raito sonrió, satisfecho al saber que consiguió el efecto que quería sobre el menor, y acercó su rostro excesivamente al de Kanato.

-… y esa persona… eres tú –confesó Raito, y besó a Kanato. Este último no se podía creer aquello: ¿¡le gustaba su propio hermano!? Pero… ¿qué era aquello?

Su corazón se aceleró, haciendo que el ojeroso tuviera la sensación de que se le iba a salir del pecho, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. ¿Qué era aquel sentimiento? Experimentaba diversas sensaciones: miedo, inseguridad, placer… ¿amor?

Separó sus labios de los del mayor, recuperando la respiración, y miró a los ojos de él. Ese sentimiento… le gustaba. Quería más. Vaciló un poco, y pegó de nuevo sus labios con los de su hermano. A Kanato le gustaba ese sentimiento. Le hacía estremecerse de miedo y de placer. A Raito ese gesto le sorprendió bastante, pero no dejó que el menor lo supiese, aceptando sin escrúpulos su beso. Dio esperanzas a que su amor por él fuese correspondido. Así estuvieron unos instantes, hasta que se separaron de nuevo para coger aire. El castaño sonrió al otro con dulzura, y el menor le respondió sonrojándose.

-R-Raito-kun… -susurró el pelimorado. El castaño le miró a los ojos y esperó la continuación.

-Y-Yo… estoy confuso… -terminó Kanato.

-Pues yo te aclararé las ideas –dijo Raito, y le cogió de la muñeca a su hermano fuertemente, apegándole hacia él, y besándole de nuevo.

Otra vez, esa sensación… cada vez le gustaba más. Kanato no sabía a qué se debía cierto sentimiento, o más bien, cierta mezcla de sentimientos, pero la disfrutaba. Cerró los ojos para saborear mejor esas sensaciones, y disfrutar de esos besos.

El castaño pasó su mano por la cintura del menor, y con la otra, acarició su espalda, dándole placer a Kanato. Dirigió al pelimorado hacia el sofá, sin dejar de besarle, hasta tumbarlo. Se acabó el beso. Kanato cayó al sillón, sorprendido, y dejó caer sin querer a su oso de peluche Teddy. Este lo recuperaría, de no ser a que el mayor lo retuvo sujetándole ambas muñecas mientras se ponía encima de él, sin aplastarle. Le dedicó una sonrisa y le besó por cuarta vez. Le fue quitando la chaqueta, y cuando lo logró, la tiró por los aires. Luego, desabrochó poco a poco la camisa, dejó al aire el pecho del menor, y lo lamió. El pequeño se estremeció de placer, y le quitó el sombrero y la chaqueta, mientras el otro estaba entretenido lamiéndole el pecho. Raito miró hacia arriba un instante, y vio en el rostro de su hermano el placer que le daba. Decidió dar el siguiente paso. Siguió lamiendo, y acarició el miembro del menor, haciendo que gimiese de placer. Subió hasta el rostro del menor, le miró fijamente a los ojos, y depositó en sus labios otro beso lleno de amor. Kanato acarició el pecho cubierto de su seme, y le quitó la corbata y la blusa, dejándole desnudo de cintura para arriba. Raito respondió quitándole del todo la blusa al menor, haciendo que se quedase como él: vestido solamente con los pantalones y zapatos. Kanato bajó un poco y le lamió él el torso desnudo a su seme. Raito sonrió y soltó un pequeño gemido de placer. El uke se dio cuenta de eso, y siguió lamiendo, hasta que Raito le besó para que parara, y de nuevo, le acarició el miembro a su amado. Detuvieron el beso y el seme empezó a desabrocharle el pantalón, y se lo quitó, pero antes, se deshizo de los molestos zapatos. Ahora se podría decir que Kanato estaba en paños menores… El seme también se quitó los pantalones, pero voluntariamente. De nuevo se agachó y bajó un poco los calzoncillos del menor, para lamer su miembro. Entonces, Kanato perdió la compostura y gimió alto, de placer, esperando más. Pero Raito se detuvo para quitarle del todo los calzoncillos, y los lanzó por los aires, daba igual cayera donde cayera. Entonces, el seme se metió el miembro de su uke en la boca, y su lengua lo acariciaba, y se lo sacó de la boca.

-¿Por qué paras? –preguntó Kanato algo exhausto.

-Bueno, yo también quiero mimos, ¿sabes? –dijo Raito, y se irguió, quedándose sentado, en calzoncillos. Kanato sonrió, y se acercó a él. Primero lo besó, y luego bajó lamiendo su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus calzoncillos. Negó con la cabeza, y se los quitó. Acto seguido, se metió el miembro de su seme en la boca, e hizo los mismos movimientos que hizo él con su miembro con la lengua. Raito gemía de placer, aquello le gustaba, al fin su deseo se hizo realidad… ¿o no? Aún no sabía si Kanato sentía lo mismo que él por él, pero prefirió no decirle nada, ya que si no, le estaba forzando a que dijera que sí, y en realidad no fuera un amor correspondido… Kanato paró debido a que Raito hizo que parase de lamerle su miembro con unas caricias en la cabeza y arrimando con sus manos su cara a la suya. Entonces, Raito contempló unos instantes el rostro de su uke, y le besó apasionadamente. Mordió suavemente el labio inferior del menor para que abriera la boca y pudiese introducir su lengua en la boca de Kanato, y poder recorrer cada centímetro de su boca, y mojar su lengua con su saliva. Tras estos hechos, separaron sus labios y se miraron mutuamente. Entonces, Kanato dijo algo a lo que Raito no daba crédito.

-Aishiteru –susurró. Raito abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Era cierto? Si era así, debía responderle.

-Yo también te amo –le susurró al oído al menor, y de seguido, lo besó otra vez.

Entonces, empezó la fiesta.

Raito le enseñó 3 dedos a Kanato.

-Lámelos –le ordenó al uke el seme. El menor sabía a que se refería, así que vaciló un instante, aunque luego aceptó lamerlos, peor lo hizo lentamente, con algo de miedo y agitación. Cuando Raito creyó que estaba bien lubricados, hizo que el uke se pusiera a cuatro patas, e introdujo el primer dedo por la entrada del uke. Este gimió de dolor en cuanto sintió cómo entraba el dedo por su entrada, pero poco a poco esos gemidos se convirtieron en placer en cuanto el seme lo movió lentamente para acostumbrarle.

-¿Listo? –preguntó Raito. Kanato asintió, y de nuevo, gimió de dolor, aunque cambiaron luego a placer cuando se acostumbró. Lo mismo ocurrió con el tercero, solo que esta vez lo movió durante más tiempo para asegurarse de que él estaba preparado para embestirle.

-Allá voy –dijo Raito. Kanato cerró los ojos con fuerza y al sentir cómo el miembro del mayor se introducía por su entrada, gimió de dolor. Raito empezó a embestir, lentamente para acostumbrar al uke, para que esos de dolor fueran de placer. En cuanto eso sucedió, empezó a aumentar la velocidad. Mientras embestía, Raito masturbaba al menor, cosa que hizo que Kanato se excitase más. Ambos gemían, encima de placer.

Una vez llegados al clímax del asunto, Raito cogió con fuerza las caderas del uke y embistió lo más rápido que pudo. Ambos disfrutaban del acto, gemían de placer, hasta que empezaron a disminuir la velocidad, debido al cansancio que los dos sentían. Las gotas de sudor paseaban por sus cuerpos, y un gesto de cansancio de Kanato hizo que Raito parase, no sin antes haberse corrido en su interior.

-M-Me vengo, Raito-kun… -dijo mientras se tumbaba y se corría, manchando el sillón. Pero antes de terminar de correrse, Raito se metió el miembro del uke en su boca, haciendo que se terminase de correr allí. Y se comió su semen.

-Yo también, Kanato-kun –dijo guiñándole un ojo al uke. Este sonrió, y se tumbó a descansar en el sillón, cayendo dormido en un profundo sueño. Antes de que eso ocurriera, de sus labios brotaron un ''Te quiero'', y se durmió. Raito vio la belleza que tenía este durmiendo, haciendo que sonriese. Recogió la ropa tirada por el suelo, cogió a Kanato en brazos y se fueron a la cama del menor. Primero dejó al uke en la cama, lo tapó con la manta, y le dio un pequeño beso cargado de amor en sus labios. Luego, dejó doblada la ropa de este y la suya en los pies de la cama, y luego se metió él a dormir con su uke. Se durmió enseguida, ya que… bueno, eran las 4 de la madrugada, y ya el sueño les ganaba a los dos.

Kanato se despertó, primero con dificultad, pero luego consiguió hasta erguirse. Se percató de que estaba desnudo, y que a su lado dormía su hermano Raito. Sonrió: recordaba lo que ayer pasó. Le besó la frente, y se levantó. Eran las once de la mañana. Decidió vestirse, y luego fue de nuevo al salón. Era el primero en levantarse, y vio que el sofá estaba limpio. Quizá Raito lo limpiara en cuanto él se durmió… Encontró a los pies del sillón, tirado en el suelo, a Teddy, y fue corriendo a recogerle y abrazarle.

-Buenos días, Teddy-kun –le habló al peluche, con una sonrisa. Vio el libro que leía ayer antes de que llegara Raito, así que decidió leer mientras esperaba a los demás. Pero en cuanto fue a sentarse, le dolió terriblemente, debido a que las caderas le dolían. Las embestidas de Raito eran brutales, así que ahora, cuando se sentaba, veía las estrellas. Se acomodó como pudo, y empezó a leer.

Tras unos minutos después, aparecieron Raito y Ayato por el salón.

-Buenos días, Kanato-kun –dijeron ambos al unísono.

-Buenos días, Raito-kun, Ayato-kun –les saludó Kanato.

CONTINUARÁ…


End file.
